Love's Sweet Kiss
by Golden Chuuka Zanmai
Summary: Yaoi Fruits Basket Fan Fic between Megumi and Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

Hiro and Kisa were sat on the floor in an empty room waiting for Tohru to bring them food since it was too Dangerous for them due to the crowds. The door opened and the two expected to see Tohru but instead they saw a boy around their age dressed completely in black. "Oh... She not here either. Sorry to disturb you." He said. _'Wait that's that boy I couldn't sense earlier... I still can't sense him.' _"Who are you looking for?" Kisa asked, "Ah my sister... I thought she might have been here... You're Sohmas Correct? Like the ones Tohru is living with?" The boy asked,

"Ah you know Oneechan?" Kisa asked,

"I'm Megumi Hanajima Saki's brother." The boy replied staring at Hiro with his blank grey eyes.

"I'm Hiro Sohma this is Kisa Sohma," Hiro replied a little confused by Megumi's stare. Just then Tohru entered the room,

"Megumi? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked

"I'm looking for Saki." Megumi replied. "I came here thinking she'd be here but I was wrong. May I borrow Hiro?" He asked,

"Eh?! What are you talking about..." Hiro was cut off,

"Of course, be careful Hiro." Tohru smiled, "have fun." Megumi took hold of Hiro's arm and dragged him out of the room the two passed Arisa and Saki on their way.

"Yo Squirt, where are you going?" Arisa asked, "Hello Arisa, Saki. I'm borrowing Hiro, could you, let the Sohma's know I'm taking Hiro." Megumi stated,

"Eh?! When did I agree to that." Hiro asked once more he was ignored,

"Alright, I'll tell the others, and we'll make sure he gets home safely." Saki replied, "Be careful you two." Megumi once more began dragging him out of the school. The two boarded the train and were soon at the Hanajima house hold.

"No one is home today so you can make yourself comfortable." Megumi informed Hiro. "Would you like some tea?"

"Alright... Tea would be nice." Hiro replied nervously. He took a seat in the living room and Megumi soon entered the room with the tea he began to pour the tea.

"Did you know with your name I can lay a curse on you? As easy as that, just by saying your name. Hiro." Megumi said with a dark smile. Hiro stood up,

"I should go, the others will be worried..." To his surprise Megumi also stood up, Hiro began to back away until he managed to get himself in a dead end with the long sofa, Megumi's blank grey eyes stared at him while there was a smile on his face Hiro tripped and fell onto the Sofa Megumi was soon on top of him. Hiro was frightened and Nervous and Megumi kissed him suddenly on the lips Startling Hiro he accidentally allowed Megumi a chance to slip his tongue in Hiro's Mouth. This startled Hiro so much he changed into a bashful sheep. Megumi sat beside him pouting.

"You want and explanation I take it?" Hiro asked still afraid.

"Naturally." Megumi replied.

* * *

**Well that's all for now, Will Hiro spill his guts to his new 'friend'? Will Megumi Agree to keep the Curse a secret? And what will happen if Akito finds out? Hopefully those questions and more will be answered soon. I hope you've enjoyed, positive Criticism is welcomed greatly. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a puff of pink smoke and Hiro transformed, "Turn around." He said,

"But we're both guys..." Megumi objected,

"And you're perverted so turn around!" Hiro ordered reluctantly Megumi turned around and Hiro got dressed the two sat awkwardly on the sofa. "It's a curse... If we're hugged by the opposite Sex, put under a lot of Stress or we become weak we change into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac. You can't tell anyone, please." Hiro explained,

"Only if I can kiss you again. You let me kiss you now, and whenever I want then it's a deal. Don't forget I can put an even worse Curse on you." Megumi smiled.

"...Fine." Hiro sighed giving up. _'I don't want to get hurt... I don't want this strange guy to be hurt either... Not by him... I wonder if I could have Hatori erase his memories but make sure he doesn't report it...' _Hiro thought his thoughts were broken by Megumi's kiss. _'Why does this guy insist on kissing me? It's annoying and embarrassing.' _Hiro thought as he felt Megumi's tongue slip into his mouth again, this time it didn't catch him off guard and he bit down and Megumi broke the kiss.

"Ow, what was that for? I'm doing you a favour." Megumi complained.

"You said kiss you said nothing about your tongue. So therefore it's not part of the deal." Hiro replied.

"Alright then, it's an extra," Megumi smiled, "Aren't I supposed to like the Extras you put on the deal?" Hiro snapped,

"Fine then you make me happy with an Extra." Megumi Smirked.

"Eh?! No way." Hiro said stubbornly Megumi sighed. Then the two heard the door close and the two scrambled to the floor to drink the Tea.

"Saki you're home." Megumi stated.

"Yes, I see your friend is still here, he can't stay too long, I'll take him back to the Estate." Saki replied.

"Can I come too?" Megumi asked, Saki nodded.

"You know you two look really alike..." Hiro stated.

"We look nothing alike." Saki and Megumi said at the same time. _'Yes you he's like your perverted Male clone!' _Hiro thought. The two finished their tea and the three headed for the Train station part way through the walk Megumi grabbed Hiro's hand Hiro glared at him but Megumi mouthed 'Your extra just has to be letting me hold your hand' Hiro blushed slightly and turned away not pulling his hand away from Megumi. After a while they reached the Estate.

"And this is where we leave you, Megumi seemed to enjoy your company please feel free to come again sometime." Saki stated. When Hiro opened the gate Kisa was there and put her arms around him. "Hiro, are you okay? You seemed mad when you left? I didn't upset you right?" Kisa asked, Hiro wasn't blushing 

for once, "No it wasn't you who upset me." Hiro replied. _'This is my Rival for Hiro, so far I'm winning.' _Megumi thought.

And so once more we are at the end of the Chapter (I know they're short but whatever.) Hiro didn't blush as Kisa was hugging him this is a major breakthrough for Megumi, but there are still questions unanswered such as; can Hiro have Hatori erase Megumi's memories without telling Akito? And does Hiro really want to have Megumi forget him completely? Only time will tell so stay turned until Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro's mind was focused on 'The Megumi Problem' naturally he should have informed someone that he told about the secret straight away but that could lead to him and Megumi getting hurt and in trouble. Hiro's choices were tell Hatori or not tell at all and put up with Megumi for the time being.

"Kisa... If someone you knew found out about the curse... What would you do? I mean they're your friend but you should report it right? Even if it means they'll lose those memories? Or should the risk of Akito hurting them stop you from saying anything? You know just in case something like that might happen..." Hiro asked,

"It'd be better to report it, maybe Akito wouldn't be angry if you said right away." Kisa stated, "did something happen?"

"No! Nothing happened! I swear," Hiro stated firmly, _'There's no way Akito wouldn't punish us... I mean it's disgusting, he'd think so too and it'd get us both hurt...' _Hiro thought. Kisa let go and Hiro turned back to watch the others leave he turned around just as Megumi turned around their eyes caught each other and he smiled Hiro shivered. _'What if I was cursed? What if all this is, is just his curse? Two curses? That's just unfair!' _He thought.

"Do you want to see Tohru today? I think I have something I'd like to ask her..." Hiro stated, _'she's the only person who knows about the curse and also knows about Megumi... I can't believe she's my only hope.' _

"Alright, I like going to see Sissy, if you need to talk to her I'll happily go too."

The two headed off with Hatsuharu to Shigure's house. "I'm surprised you were the one who wanted to come..." Hatsuharu stated.

"It's important..." Hiro muttered.

The three arrived at the house and Hiro pulled Tohru aside. "I need to talk to you about Saki Hanajima and 

her brother. I'd prefer if we could talk where the others won't hear..." Hiro stated firmly.

"A...Alright." Tohru replied sort of shocked, "We'll be just outside if you want us," she told the others and the two exited the house. "Hiro what's wrong?"

"Megumi Hanajima... He can curse people? Right?" Hiro asked  
"Yes... Hana-Chan said that her brother can use curses just from obtaining a name..." Tohru replied, "Is it possible to curse someone to make them like you? Or something like that..." Hiro stated blushing slightly. _'This seems so stupid... I mean this must sound stupid to even her.'_ Hiro thought.

"You like Megumi?" Tohru asked, Hiro blushed more,

"D...Don't just ask it like that! I told you I think he cursed me or something." Hiro said angrily, "He came out of nowhere and kissed me! I... I transformed in front of him... But I can't tell Hatori since I think Megumi put a curse on me to make me like him..."

"I don't think it's possible, I'll ask Hana-Chan just to be sure... but I'm pretty sure he can't have cursed you, it must have been a different kind of Magic." Tohru smiled.

"That has got to be one of the most stupid things you've ever said... Don't tell anyone please... I have to think things over..." Hiro sighed.

**So that Concludes this chapter, not much in relationship for Megumi but Hiro's feelings are revealed, well somewhat. Next time a Date for the two guys perhaps? And the Truth behind the Magic or Curse Hiro is currently enchanted by, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

A day later after school Tohru returned with Saki before heading for work.  
"Tohru, you said you had something you wanted to know... What is it?" Saki asked,  
"A friend of mine wanted me to find out if Megumi can curse people to make them fall in love with someone..." Tohru stated.  
"I'm not sure; it seems unlikely we'll just have to ask him." Saki said opening the front door and spotting Megumi's boots in the hall way. "We're in luck, he's already home. Megumi!" Saki called.  
Megumi met the two at the door, "Welcome back Saki, Nice to see you Tohru," He smiled.  
"Nice to see you too Megumi, I have something I need to ask you... A friend asked me to ask if you can curse someone to make them fall in love with you... Can you?" Tohru asked, Megumi chuckled,  
"I wondered if he'd come to that conclusion, Thank You Tohru your message makes me very happy." Megumi smiled, "Please tell him I can curse people to fall in love with me, but tell him I only plan on using it on him, and that he has to be near to have it removed." Megumi stated, "Between us, that's a lie, but you can't tell him that it's a lie, he wouldn't come around again if he thought he actually liked me."  
"Megumi likes a guy? That Tohru knows?" Saki asked curiously.  
"He probably told her not to mention his name, but I know who it is anyway." Megumi stated.

Tohru headed for work and Yuki came to pick her up, "What did Hiro have to say to you the other day? Hatsuharu and Shigure were really curious and in turn made everyone else curious about it." Yuki asked.  
"Ah... Um... I can't say, he swore me to secrecy, he wanted to ask something about a friend, but I had to go to my friend to get my answer." Tohru replied "Who now wants me to lie to Hiro..."  
"I see... Why does that friend want you to lie?" Yuki asked,  
"Because my friend is worried that if Hiro knows the truth he'll separate from my friend." Tohru replied, "Well the two of them are back at Shigure's house, I'm guessing that he's expecting your reply." Yuki replied.

The two continued to talk and eventually returned to the house. Kisa was asleep by Hatsuharu much to Hiro's annoyance. Kyo's ear pricked up when he heard the two enter the house.  
"Welcome Back." Hatsuharu stated.  
"I'm sorry for keeping you and Kisa up," Tohru apologized to Hiro.  
"Whatever, did you ask him?!" Hiro asked.  
"Yeah... He said that yes he did curse you, he said he only plans on using it on you and that the only way to remove it is if he does so and you need to be near him for that to happen." Tohru replied.  
Hiro growled, "We're going home."  
"Kisa can stay here, if that's alright with Sensei." Hatsuharu stated.  
"I see no point in waking her now," Shigure replied, "So yes its fine."  
Hiro growled and headed outside waiting for Hatsuharu.  
"What's going on? Hiro seems even more annoyed then usual..." Hatsuharu replied.  
"Sorry... I can't tell you anything about what Hiro told me," Tohru replied.

_'Two curses?! That's just unfair... I can't even tell Hatori in order to get rid of him!'_ Hiro thought.  
"You've been troubling Kisa with keeping secrets from her." Hatsuharu told Hiro.  
"I don't have much choice, it's not like I wanted to even tell that stupid woman but I had no choice I couldn't ask him." Hiro replied.****

**And so that brings this chapter to a close, Still no dates, and no Sohmas know about Megumi knowing the secret, will Hiro tell someone? Or perhaps Tohru will just let it slip, or even worse the couple will get caught in the act! Find out next time.**


End file.
